A Game
by freakypetachick
Summary: Ichigo just had to go and save that stupid arrancar didn't he? [IchigoXGrimmjow]Oneshot SMUT!


Hello! um yeah anyway...I wrote this out of boredom and not wanting to pay attention in school...

Title: A Game. (Really the title has nothing to do with the story til the end.)

Warnings: this is yaoi. If you don't enjoy man sex leave now .

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. Cause if i did Ichigo wouldn't be allowed to be clothed.

A/N: In the begining they are already laying on Ichigo's bed. Also the begining was based of a picture i found online and liked. if you want to see it tell me .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Berry boy eat."

"I'm not hungry..."

"Eat the god damn banana!"

"No"

"Ichigo, please just eat it"

"Fine." Ichigo hadn't been eating ever since Chad and Rukia were killed in Huceo Mundo. Then on top of it, he just had to go and save this stupid arrancar, who acted like he was fucking kami or something. Though he knew really why he did saved him.Still not wanting to fight, the teen opened his mouth and let the other stick the banana in.

"Good shinigami" Grimmjow said as Ichigo ate the stupid piece of fruit.

"I _hate_ you."

"Then why'd ya save me?"

No answer.

"Exactly, I bet its the opposite. You _love_ me."

Ichigo was blushing. "No I don't teme! And what would it matter if I did?"

"Cause then we'd both feel the same way."

"WHAT YOU _LOVE_ ME GRIMMJOW?!?!"

"Uh yeah dumbass. Why else would you think I'm trying to get you to eat and shit."

"Good point..."

"Damn right it is!"

"Well the truth is...I did save you cause I love you...but I never thought _you'd_ feel the same way..."

"Aw your blushing Ichi-kun!" Grimmjow pushed his lips against his shinimagais in their first kiss.Ichigo gasped when the blue haired arrancar licked his bottom lip, and then taking advantage of the gasp, to slide his tongue into his berry's mouth.

Realizing what was happening, Ichigo happily kissed back. So their tongues massaged each others and their spit swapping between their hot mouths.

Ichigo broke the kiss, gasping for air. The arrancar took this as an opportunity to move his lips down down to his koi's neck.  
A quiet moan escaped Ichigos lips as the other nipped and sucked at the soft skin in the hollow of his neck.

Moving to nip at the collarbone, Grimmjow was blocked by his shinigamis t-shirt. He quickly fixed this problem, and continued his way across the others collarbone. And then down to his nipple. The teen arched his back and moaned when the bud was taken into the arrancars mouth, and sucked on.

Grimmjow switched to the other nipple, making Ichigo moan once again. "Grimmy don't..."

"Grimmy?"

"Shut up."

The blue haired arrancar moved down his berry's body, to remove his pants. Which he did, along with the annoying boxers. "Oo you look so **big **Ichi-kun"

"Ichi-kun? Stop calling me aaaa..." Grimmjow deep throated his koi to shut him up. Well except for moans that is. Ichigo tried thrusting up even further into the arrancars throat, but only resulted in having his hips held down.

Going ever so slowly, the arrancar lifted his head, licking up the sides of the dick in his mouth. And probing the slit with his tongue when he finally reached the head.

"Grimmy _faster_..."

So he complied by sucking, bobbing his head back and forth, while running his tongue all over his koi's member. "Grim I..I'm" Is all Ichigo could get out before cumming in the others mouth.

The teens eyes began to close as if he wanted to fall asleep. "Oh no I'm not done yet..." Grimmjow said before pulling the shinigami into another passionate kiss. This immediately made the orange haired teen aware, and he kissed back.

Separating from the kiss, the arrancar placed three fingers on his berry's lips. Grimmjow sucked at the others abused neck again, as his fingers were taken into a wet heat.

When he felt they were slick enough, the blue haired arrancar yanked his fingers out of Ichigos mouth, and skimmed them down the said teens awaiting body.

It made Ichigo whimper with need as the other teased his entrance. But Grimmjow was happy with the sounds his koi was making so he plunged one finger into the teen, who in turn tensed up.

"Relax Ichi"

"But it _hurts_, and just feels _weird_..."

"It'll feel good if you relax..." The blur haired arrancar practically purred into his berry's ear. He kissed the teen as he began to move the digit. Soon another followed and Ichigo let out a soft, almost a whisper, moan. The arrancar curled the two fingers and moved them around inside of the others body.

"Grimmy!" Ichigo moaned/screamed as Grimmjow hit his prostate.

"Aw you like that Ichi-kun?" He said before hitting it again. The teen mewling in delight, thrust his hips up trying to make the fingers go deeper inside of himself. Grimmjow couldn't't take it anymore. The display in front of him was so sexy. So he added his third finger and rushed the rest of the prep.

Slipping his digits out, the arrancar heard Ichigo whimper at the loss."Don't worry it will feel _good_ again...get on your hands and knees" The orange haired teen quickly did as his koi told him to. Positioning himself in front of the vulnerable shimigami, the arrancar slightly pushed on the others making it so the teens arms gave out, giving the blue haired one and even more arousing image.

Grimmjow swiftly entered Ichigo in one thrust, as the said teen screamed.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. Relax it will feel _really good_ I promise." Trusting his koi, the teen relaxed.

"Grimmy okay move." Slowly at first, then gaining speed, the arrancar thrusted in and out of his berry. All of Ichigos pain melted into pleasure and he begged the other to go faster, and harder.His hand clutched the sheets on his bed so hard, his knuckles were white.

Then Grimmjow hit the shinimgamis prostate again. The teen cried out, begging the other to do it again. So the blue haired one complied and with every thrust hit the spot, dead on.

Ichigos vision was turning white, and right as he came he screamed out "GRIMMY" in Ecstasy. Muscles contracting around the arrancar pushed him over the edge as well.

"Grimmy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love ya too"

"Good cause I didn't want to be just a quick fuck."

Grimmjow pulled himself out of his koi, and laid down next to him. The orange haired teen cuddled into his arrancars side and drifted to sleep. But before Grimmjow let sleep take him, he thought one thing...

"Ha Renji who wins now?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (somewhere, the next day)

"Oi, Renji you have to take me drinking now!"

"What? Ichigo _loves_ you?" Renji felt crushed! He had known the teen longer! But the cute shinigami went and picked HIM! "Prove it I don't believe it."

"Oi Ichi-kun, get your cute little ass over here!"

"Don't say that in PUBLIC Grimmy!" Ichigo screamed while running into his koi's embrace. "Oh, hi Renji."

The teen snuggled into the arrancars chest. "Oh I see now...I'll take you out later Grimmjow." Renji walked away completely heart broken.

"Hm...what was that about?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh nothing..." Grimmjow had the on he'd ever had in his life.

END

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay tell me what you think! I personally think it didn't come out that great but hey whatever.

If you want to see the picture that inspired the begining of this story, tell me your review.

Arigato!


End file.
